


The morning after

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds himself infatuated with Tony's lips, the shape , size, texture, and color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

Steve couldn’t admit to himself that he was obsessed with Tony’s lips; he tried denying the fact that he could be infatuated with something so simple. He caught himself staring at them whenever he talked to the genius, but this only happened when it came to Tony no one else. He would focus on the way they moved into a smile or even notice the smallest details that no one else would see. He was sitting at the kitchen table across from Tony watching as he brought the cup up to his lips, he watches as they latch onto the rim of the cup wishing that it was his lips between Tony’s instead of the cup. Tony notice Steve staring at him out of the corner of his eyes, he cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Tony asked wiping his lips with the back of his hand; Steve shuddered blushing as he averted his eyes elsewhere.

“Umm, no.” Tony smirked smiling a devilish grin.

“I’m just that good looking huh?” Tony said posing dramatically giving Steve a wink.

“You’re so full of yourself.” Steve said getting up leaving the kitchen.

“Damn, what’s gotten in to him?” Tony asked himself. 

Steve made his way down to the gym they had on the floor below them, he taped up his hands and did a few warm ups before getting right to the punching bag. Every few punches he’d suck in his breath and then let it out as he punched the bag, sometimes he’d hit it so hard the bag came flying off the hinges and split open spilling the sand on the floor. This was the only way that he let out his frustration other than doing it in battle too. He went to go punch the bag as hard as he could this time; as the bag swung back he heard a muffled noise behind it looking behind it to find Tony holding his nose.

“Boy, you really pack a punch huh?” he said rubbing it.

Steve blushed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Umm sorry, I didn’t know you were behind there. “ Tony walked closer to Steve once again noticing as his eyes only focused on his lips. Tony bit his lip and watched as Steve’s cheeks turned even redder.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” He asked Steve putting his hand on his shoulder; Steve shrugged it off and turned his back towards Tony.

“Nothing.” He said walking over to the bench sitting down taking the tape off his hands, Tony walked over to him knelt down and took Steves face in his hands.

“You’re lying.” He said looking into his blue eyes searching frantically to see if he could pull Steve out of the lie.

“It’s your fault.” Tony raised his eyebrow at the statement.

“Me?” 

“Your lips draw me in. The shape, color, size. Everything about them makes me go crazy.”Tony smiled letting go of the super soldiers face, he planted himself on Steves lap wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Is this some declaration of love for me?”

“You can say that, I’ve always wanted to kiss you, I want to know how it feels.” He said looking up at Tony.

“Well than, let’s find out.” 

Tony leaned in closing the gap between the two of them, he ran his tongue along Steves bottom lip begging for access, Steve moaned into the kiss it finally registered in his head that he was kissing Tony. He opened his mouth allowing Tony access to inside of his mouth, Tony’s tongue ran along the inside of Steves mouth until he got to his tongue wrapping it around Steve’s. His hands went up the inside of Tony’s shirt running along his well toned chest until he got to Tony’s nipples. He pulled away from the kiss only to pull Tony’s shirt off of him throwing it behind him on the floor. His mouth started kissing Tony from his jaw down his neck till he enclosed it over a nipple taking it between his teeth. Tony moaned leaning his forehead against Steves shoulder biting it as Steve twist and pulled at the numb between his teeth.

“Fuck…Steve...” 

He lifted Tony up in his arms and laid him down on the mat they had on the floor. Steve kissed his way down not stopping until he got to Tony’s pant lines; he looked up at Tony with a questionable look. “What..?” He asked Steve confused on why he stopped. 

“You sure you want to do this?” 

Tony chuckled. “Of course I do.”

Steve continued fumbling with Tony’s pants wiggling them off, Tony than made a move to take Steve’s off, he practically ripped the pants right off of him. “So impatience, aren’t we.” Steve said as Tony responded with a whimper.

It was Tony’s turn to trail kisses down Steve’s chest down to where his shaft was below his pants, he took it in his hand licking his lips. He slowly took it into his mouth running his tongue along it up and down until he took the whole thing in his mouth. Tony’s head bobbed up and down while Steve grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling it, he threw his head back and moaned out as Tony’s tongue played with the slit at the head of the shaft.

“Ahhh…shit…Tony...” 

He gripped the mat so tight that his fingers turned white, he flipped Tony over so he was on his back thrusting his fingers towards Tony’s mouth. Tony gladly took them in running his tongue along the knuckles and along the sides of Steve’s fingers nipping at them. Steve readied himself throwing both of Tony’s legs over his shoulders, he scooted closer positioning his fingers at Tony’s entrance thrusting one in slowly than another stretching him out. Tony bucked his hips at the movement and let a soft moan escape through his lips.

“This..Ahhh feels sooo…Good...” Tony moaned through heaving breaths.

Steve pulled his fingers out licking them, he took his shaft in his hands positioning it at Tony’s hole, slowly and carefully he pushed it in. A sharp pain went through Tony’s body; his eyes watered which Steve notices bringing him up to his face he kissed the tears away. 

“Tony...I’m sorry...Should...” 

“No...Keep going I’m…fine...”

The pain in Tony’s body faded with each thrust Steve did, going deeper inside of him. Steve got lost in the moment all he could hear was skin slapping against skin and Tony’s moans each time he would thrust deeper becoming loud. He held Tony thrusting into him grunting, his thrusts made Tony bite his lip so hard that it bled, seeing the blood Steve kissed Tony’s lips licking the blood away. Both of them were close to the end, Tony’s shaft was dripping with cum , Steve bent down still thrusting into Tony licking it off the top of Tony’s shaft swirling his tongue around the head making Tony shudder. Steve couldn’t hold it in any longer and neither could Tony both of them shot their load shuddering underneath each other, Tony’s all over him and Steve while Steve’s was shot inside of Tony. Both fell against the mat panting heavy, Steve held Tony in his arms as he slowly pulled out. “Now…that was amazing.” Tony said nuzzling his face in Steve’s neck.

“Hmmm, it was.” Steve agreed holding him. Tony’s eyes felt heavy he tried to keep them open but they were closing to half slits. Steve kissed Tony’s forehead, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. “Sleep.” Steve said, and sleep Tony did snuggling close up to Steve.  
~  
The next morning Tony woke up aware that he was back in his bedroom, he rolled over facing Steve watching his sleeping face. It was gorgeous the way his bangs fell over his eyes and his lips forming a small smile in his sleep. Tony couldn’t resist as he laid a kiss to Steve’s eyelids making the super soldier stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly looking at Tony; he smiled and pulled the genius into his arms rolling over with Tony on top of him. 

“Good morning.” Steve said pecking Tony’s cheek.

“Morning” Tony leaned down and kissed Steve’s lips.

Pulling away he leaned his forehead against Tony’s.

“Want some pancakes?” He asked

“Yes! I’m starving!”

Both of them got out of bed throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank. Once they reached the kitchen Steve began to make the batter for the pancakes as Tony walked over to the window noticing now that it was raining. A flash of lightening made Tony flinch, making him back away from the window. He walked over to Steve wrapping his arms around the super solider leaning over his shoulder to watch him make the pancakes. Just then Clint and Natasha came in followed by the rest of their friends. Clint and Natasha stopped in their tracks as they noticed both men embracing and exchanging kisses.

They looked at each other and said “They fucked.” Steve stiffened and Tony turned around sticking his tongue out at them, they both sat at the table with the rest of the team. 

“Those pancakes smell so good.” Clint said sniffing the air.

“Who knew that Steve could cook,” Bruce said his eyes glued to the fluffy pancakes on the table.

Steve finished all the pancakes setting the dish in the middle of the table. Everyone dug in taking at least three pancakes. As Tony popped one into his mouth his eyes lit up and he grinned. 

“There pancakes are sex. It’s like a fucking orgasm in my mouth!” he said stuffing the rest in.

“I like how you relate everything to sex, pretty clever Tony…Not.” Natasha said finishing hers putting her plate in the sink.

She walked over to the window looking out of it Clint came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. 

“You ok Nat?” She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“Yeah. Hey who’s up for a movie since we can’t really do anything?” Everyone raise their hands but Tony pretested.

“I pick this time.” Natasha sighed

“Fine.

Everyone gathered around the couch as Tony slipped the DVD into the player grabbing the controller. He planted himself in his spot right next to Steve under a blanket, he fast forward to the menu revealing that the movie was fast and furious. Tony pressed the play button and snuggled up next to Steve leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder and holding his hand underneath the blanket, about half way into the movie Tony fell asleep his head moved from Steve’s shoulder to his lap, Steve kissed the genius’ forehead smiling. “Sleep well Tony.” he said lying down on the couch with Tony beside him, finishing off the movie with whoever was left awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like this one! Enjoy!


End file.
